


He's Not Afraid to Kiss Me

by saucisson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	He's Not Afraid to Kiss Me

Mickey settles onto the couch next to Ian, beer in hand and pizza rolls on a tray in front of them. Sock-clad feet nudge the tray to the side. Ian wrinkles his nose at the presence of feet next to dinner; Mickey glances his way and sheepishly returns toes to floor.

They're alone, with nobody but Steven Seagal to see them and to know.

The boys make jokes about the movie, boast about preferred action heroes, drink beers, eat frozen snacks, smoke cigarettes. (Ian leans over to light his from the embers of Mickey's, still between his lips. Eyes flick upwards and Ian winks. Mickey feels himself blush.)

Eyes glance over and back. Finally:

\- So... Mickey begins. - Wanna bang? He looks pointedly at Ian, the raised-eyebrow-smirk is a mask over the nervous flip his stomach does.

\- Nah, Ian replies. Mickey's countenance drops. - I wanna kiss. 

He leans towards Mickey, chin up, awaiting response. Mickey takes a long drag of his cigarette, pulls on his beer, looks away.

\- Fuck, he whispers, half-laughing. Ian has stubbed out his smoke, pulls Mickeys' out from between his finger and thumb . (Its nothing but the filter now anyway.)

\- Kiss me, Ian demands cocking his head forward and Mickey bites his lip for a second then he does and Ian presses into him and Mickey melts against Ian's lips on his and tongue in his mouth and he tastes like beer and cigarettes and frozen pizza and _Ian_. Mickey reclines, arm sliding around the the other boy to pull him down on top of him. Ian's heart pounds at Mickey's arms around him, fingers in his hair, hand gripping his ass as hips press into him. He feels Mickey's hardon against his thigh and presses his leg against it. Mickey breaks from the kiss for a moment to breathe out a slow sigh. He pops the button on Ian's jeans and reaches for the zipper. Ian catches his hand.

\- Just this, Ian says. - Just for a little bit more, OK? and presses lips back against his... boyfriend? Boyfriend. 

\- OK, Mickey answers and Ian's mouth is on his again, leg snaked between his, hardon pressing against his hip in shallow rhythm, Ian's light sighs keeping time.

Mickey thinks of months wasted without kisses, and wants his mouth now to live forever against Ian's, pressing close, tasting warmth and tobacco and the bite of alcohol and sweetness. 

He is not afraid.


End file.
